


Yo Encanto Tú

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is a little tease and Thiago loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Encanto Tú

**Author's Note:**

> The song Iker is singing along with is [Mona Lisa by Alkilados](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=IDcMarhuE38).
> 
> Set shortly after Spain U21 won the European Championship this summer.

His music was blasting from his iPod’s docking station and the breeze from his opened windows was cooling his stuffy hotel room. His suitcase lay opened on his bed, his clothes haphazardly stuffed into it, a sleeve of one of his hoodie hanging over the lid. One of his RFEF shirts was slung over the foot of his bed, his room too hot to wear a shirt.

His side of the room was still a mess, clothes strewn everywhere over the floor, his laptop balancing dangerously on top of the nightstand and more of his stuff spread all over the floor. David’s side of the room was clean, bed made and his suitcase on top of the sheets, closed. The keeper had fled to Joel’s and Diego’s room after deciding he had enough of the whirlwind that was Iker’s last minute packing.

“ _Me encanta tu sonrisa, Mona Lisa_ ,” Iker sang along, swaying his body to the beat of the song on his iPod as he leant down to pick up a pair of jeans. He frowned at them, unsure why he had packed jeans with the hot weather in Israel, let alone taking them out of his suitcase.

A knock sounded and Iker tossed the jeans towards his suitcase, not bothering to look if they landed anywhere near their target.

Still swaying his hips, he opened the door to find Thiago standing in the corridor, one hand in the pocket of his shorts, the other scratching at his stomach, his shirt pushed up, showing dark, tanned skin.

“Hey,” Iker greeted, leaning against the door with a shoulder, eyes lingering on the bared skin before looking up.

“Hey, your music is kind of loud,” Thiago smiled, dropping his hand from his stomach, shirt falling down.

“Oops?” Iker grinned and Thiago shook his head. “Come on in, I’m just finishing my packing,” he nudged the door further open with his hip and walked back into his room, moving his body to the music, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Thiago.

“Tease,” Thiago called as he closed the door behind him, stepping over a towel on the floor and sat down on Iker’s bed. He looked around as Iker lowered the volume of his music.

“And don’t you know it, babe,” Iker called back, bending down to pick the towel up, shaking his ass in Thiago’s direction. He heard Thiago laugh and something soft hit him in the face when he straightened up.

“Very mature,” Iker laughed as he tossed his boxers back in his suitcase. Thiago grinned and stretched out on the bed, propped up against the headboard.

“You gonna give me a show?” he asked, a bashful grin on his face as he folded his hands behind his head.

“Maybe,” Iker winked, picking up a discarded shirt, throwing it in Thiago’s face. He went to his iPod again, scrolling through his list of song before picking a suitable one to dance to.

He moved back to the middle of the room, making sure Thiago had a good view, as the song started. He picked up the beat easily, swaying his hips as he ran a hand through his hair.

Thiago wolf-whistled and Iker grinned, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the music, letting his body move on instinct, Thiago’s hot gaze making his skin prickle.

He opened his eyes again as he slowly ran his hands down his chest, his fingers trailing over his abs as he caught Thiago’s darkened gaze. It sent a thrill of lust through his veins and Iker hooked his thumbs behind the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down to show his jutting hipbones and pelvis, the slightest hint of pubic hair.

He smiled at Thiago as he spread a hand over his lower stomach, his pinkie hooked in his shorts, and swayed his body again, his other hand inching up his chest as he bucked his hips into the air.

Iker turned around, going through his knees and slowly moving up, shaking his ass at Thiago. He looked over his shoulder as he tugged his shorts a little lower, just enough to show the swell of his ass. He noticed Thiago swallowing, one of Thiago’s hands low on his stomach, inching towards his groin and Iker smirked.

He walked over to the bed as a new song started, reaching out for Thiago’s hands. “Dance with me,” he spoke hoarsely, pulling Thiago up from the bed.

Thiago followed him to the middle of the room and Iker spun around, grinding up against him, running his hands over Thiago’s chest.

“Get rid of this,” Iker whispered, sliding his hands underneath Thiago’s shirt and pushed it up, running his fingers over Thiago’s side.

Thiago complied, almost ripping his shirt off in his hurry. Freed of his shirt, he ran his hands over Iker and Iker shivered, grinding against Thiago, helped by Thiago’s hands framing his hips, pulling him closer.

“Who taught you to dance like that?” Thiago leaned in, whispering in his ear, and Iker just smiled.

“Not telling,” he whispered back, standing on his toes to reach Thiago’s ear. Blunt nails dug into his skin as reply and Iker shuddered, a moan escaping his lips.

“Tease,” Thiago hissed without any malice and before Iker knew it, Thiago had spun him around, his chest plastered against Iker’s back. Thiago’s hand was hot on his lower stomach, his fingers splayed wide, his other hand on Iker’s chest, pressing him back.

Iker pushed his ass back against Thiago’s groin, feeling how hard Thiago was in his shorts.

“You like my body that much?” Iker asked teasingly, slowly grinding his ass back against Thiago, reaching behind them to grab Thiago’s hip, pulling him tighter against him.

“You betcha,” Thiago whispered in his ear again, moving his head lower to nip Iker’s neck.

Iker tipped his head back onto Thiago’s shoulder when Thiago’s hand on his stomach went lower, his fingers running teasingly over the waistband of his shorts before dipping inside. Iker moaned when Thiago curled his fingers around his hard cock, jerking him once.

“Fuck,” Iker whispered, bucking his hips into Thiago’s grip, needing more. Thiago chuckled, his chest rumbling, and leaned down to kiss and nip at Iker’s neck and shoulder as he slowly jerked him off.

“Thiago, come on,” Iker whined, gasping when Thiago twisted his wrist just right, bringing him closer to the edge.

“Like this?” Thiago asked, his voice a mere whisper in Iker’s ear, and Iker nodded, arching back into Thiago when he picked up his speed. Thiago chuckled again, sliding his free hand lower, Iker shuddering when Thiago ran his blunt nails over his abs.

It didn’t take long for Iker to come after Thiago picked up the pace, not when Thiago knew all the tricks and twists of his wrist that got Iker closer and closer to the edge. He came with a strangled groan, slumping against Thiago’s chest, trusting Thiago to keep him up.

“Good?” Thiago asked, nuzzling Iker’s neck. Iker didn’t answer, just brought up a heavy arm to clasp the back of Thiago’s head, turning his head so he could kiss him lazily, tongue sliding over tongue.

“Fucking good,” Iker panted when he broke away and Thiago smiled, a smug look on his face.

Iker snorted when he caught the look and straightened up, turning around in Thiago’s grip.

“Don’t look so smug,” Iker leaned up, his face close to Thiago’s. He ran his hands down Thiago’s side, over his hipbones and down the V of his pelvis until he reached the edge of his shorts. Thiago’s smug smile broadened in response, an eyebrow arched as challenge.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Thiago breathed back and Iker grinned at him, dropping down on his knees in one smooth motion, tugging Thiago’s shorts off at the same time.

“This,” Iker spoke slowly, looking up, Thiago’s smug look wiped from his face. Iker grinned and leaned forward, framing Thiago’s hips with his hands as he swallowed Thiago down.


End file.
